


【五色天/哨向】焰

by GoshikiTen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshikiTen/pseuds/GoshikiTen
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 3





	【五色天/哨向】焰

15.

五色工把天童觉拉起来按在床上，欺身压在他身上低头吻他，舌尖凶狠的撬开天童觉的牙齿，细细的吻过他口中的每一处地方，然后在天童觉快缺氧之前撤了出来，分开的舌尖牵出一道银丝，五色工顺着银线吻上去，一口一口的亲他的嘴唇，牙齿轻研他探出来的舌尖，手指隔着衣服粗糙的布料捻磨他胸前的朱红，听到天童觉呼吸加重后逐渐向下吻。

空气里翻涌的负面情绪被炸开得占有欲压过，来自S级哨兵的毫不掩饰的情欲勾得屏蔽环下的腺体都开始发烫，天童觉任由五色工粗暴的撕开了他的衣服，在五色工咬住他锁骨的时候发出一声轻喘，两个人的下身缠在一起，已经有了反应的性器隔着裤子相互顶蹭，五色工扯断了绑在手腕的绳结，伸手扒下了两个人碍事的裤子，握住了天童觉半挺的性器，从顶端一路抚到底。

天童觉难耐的咬住五色工的手指把呻吟咽下去，五色工咬住了他胸前挺立的乳珠，一边撸动他的性器一边用自己的硬挺摩擦他的腿根，两个人炙热的性器时不时蹭在一起，顶部流出的半透明的液体沾湿了五色工的手，五色工加快了手上的动作，两个人的唇齿重新交叠在一起，五色工的手握住他的阴囊，指尖轻轻滑过他的会阴，指腹在软肉上按压揉搓，天童觉高潮时的呻吟被五色工吞下，快感从五色工触碰的部位沿着脊柱一路冲到大脑，下身颤抖着射在了五色工手里。

高潮的余韵还没褪去，五色工一边用牙轻磨天童觉的下唇，一边将沾着精液的手指探向了天童觉的后穴，天童觉犹豫了一下，抱着五色工的肩膀翻身坐了起来。五色工的后背抵着墙，天童觉跪坐在五色工的怀里，将手指探进嘴里，将手指涂满津液后自己伸向了后穴，然后低头吻上了五色工。

属于天童觉的向导气息极大程度的抚慰了五色工混乱的精神域，因为有屏蔽环在不会诱发结合热，天童觉试探着将精神触角伸进了五色工的精神域。两个人的下身贴在一起，五色工一只手配合着天童觉的动作轻抚他的腿根，另一只手揽在天童觉的腰上把他固定在自己怀里，五色工缓慢的挺动着腰，性器擦过天童觉为自己做扩张的手，交缠的唇齿间不时泄出天童觉自暴自弃的呜咽，三根修长的手指在湿润的肉穴里抽插，两个人的喘息间可以听到微弱的水声，天童觉把手抽出来搂住五色工的肩膀，然后穴口对准五色工的硬挺缓缓的坐下去。

天童觉低估了五色工的尺寸，还没进到一半就能感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，因为屏蔽环的原因他没有进入结合热，身体没有办法很快适应这样高强度的性爱，天童觉疼的咬住五色工的肩膀，五色工闷哼一声抱紧了天童觉，下身用力缓缓向里挺进，另一只手抚慰天童觉因为疼痛没了精神的性器。两个人都出了一身汗，五色工能感受到怀里的天童觉整个人都在抖，五色工借着房间里微弱的光线侧过头看向双手支在自己肩膀上的大口喘息的天童觉，听着他胸腔下传来的心跳，愣了一下，猛地咬住天童觉的肩膀，下身用力直接挺了进去。

天童觉被顶的仰起头，呻吟声瞬间拔高，他能感觉到自己的内里整个被胀满，软肉讨好似得附上五色工的性器，身体清楚的描绘了五色工的形状，还没等天童觉调整呼吸，五色工扣着天童觉的腰开始了大幅度的挺动，每一次抽插都恨不得整根拔出再整根挺入，最初的疼痛之后很快涌上了天童觉从未体验过的快感，五色工下身动作凶狠，抱着天童觉的双手却抑制不住的颤抖，他用力的吻过天童觉裸露的每一寸皮肤，留下青紫的吻痕，一边在天童觉的呻吟中加快抽插的速度，一边带着些怒意的去扯他脖子上的屏蔽环。

屏蔽环的金属边卡在天童觉的腺体上，五色工隔着白鸟泽的标记舔舐那里的软肉，灼热的呼吸洒在天童觉颈间，向导用屏蔽环比哨兵用屏蔽环要牢固很多，五色工扯了半天除了在天童觉的脖子上留下一圈红痕外没能对屏蔽环造成任何伤害，五色工不满地把天童觉按倒，没拔出来的性器随着两个人体位的变化顶到了天童觉体内最敏感的那一片区域，天童觉的呻吟瞬间变了调，五色工一边沿着屏蔽环的边咬他的脖子，一边掐着他的臀瓣每一下都顶在敏感点上。

天童觉只能用急促的呼吸去缓解几乎失控的情欲，他攀着五色工的肩膀胡乱地吻他，另一只手随着他抽插的节奏撸动自己硬的发疼的性器，他怕自己忍不住解开脖子上的屏蔽器让五色工标记他，但是不论是结合热带来的精神域崩塌的风险，还是哨兵标记时引起的精神域狂欢，都是现在的他无法承受的，所以他只能用自己所有的自制力强迫自己在过于热烈的情欲中不去碰脖子上的屏蔽环。

五色工把他的耳垂含在嘴里吮吸，低哑的声音一声声在他耳边唤他。从一开始的“天童前辈”，到之后的“天童”，现在只剩下了每个音节都带着浓浓的情欲的“觉”。这是天童觉第一次听到五色工这样满含欲望的声音，也是第一次听到五色工直接喊他的名字，快感在血液中奔腾，五色工贴着他耳根发出的喘息和低声的呼唤让天童觉身体越发敏感，和五色工相连的所有地方都几乎要烧起来。

五色工操开了天童觉体内每一寸褶皱，每一下都撞在他的敏感点上，天童觉眼角都被情欲染红了，精神触角终于连接上了五色工的精神图景，五色工的动作顶的他眼前一片模糊，他听到五色工的声音已经有了哭腔，大颗大颗的眼泪落在天童觉的肩膀上，五色工像是在确定天童觉的存在并非他的梦境似得一遍一遍的吻他的胸口，灼热的唇贴在那片皮肉上感受他心脏的震动。

天童觉的腿根都被撞麻了，他抬手把五色工的脑袋按在自己胸口，被顶的说不出完整的句子，情欲几乎要冲破屏蔽环，脖颈后的金属扣都在发烫，天童觉的腿盘上五色工的腰，下身的穴口被开到了极致，敏感点一直被大力操弄带来的过于强烈的快感让他忍不住向上蹭，五色工扣着他的腰不让他躲，天童觉的性器蹭在五色工的腹肌上，顶部已经流出了白色的液体，五色工加快了动作，然后猛地吻住天童觉的嘴唇，在他体内射了出来，天童觉的呻吟全被五色工封在口中，五色工的精液灌进他的后穴，软肉绞紧了滚烫的性器，他颤抖着身子搂紧五色工，硬生生被操射了。

天童觉的精神触角也终于完成了连接，五色工精神域如同一片混乱的火海，冲天的火光照亮他的精神触角，坍塌的精神域的碎片散落在火里被焚烧，铺天盖地的绝望成为了负面燃料，让五色工精神域里曾经透亮的火光染上了漆黑的颜色，但火焰温柔地包裹着天童觉的精神触角，没有带来任何灼烧感，他感受到了外焰的热情，然后被带到沉静的内焰，他轻触支离破碎的焰心，微弱的光缠绕着他，那里藏着掩盖在绝望之下的自责、自我怀疑、自我否定、无措和悔恨，还有本以为这辈子都没有机会再讲出的对“天童觉”的灼烧着自己内心的爱。

天童觉心疼的抱紧五色工，他知道五色工的崩溃并非因为他脆弱，而是因为他极强的责任感无法接受眼睁睁看着队员受尽了折磨死在他面前这件事，更无法接受因为两个人的哨向连接断裂直接导致了天童觉的死亡，随着天童觉对他精神域的修复，五色工压抑已久的情绪终于有了宣泄口，他在天童觉怀里几乎哭哑了嗓子，每一声嚎哭都伴随着一句撕心裂肺的“对不起”。

动荡的精神域缓缓平静下来，空气里几乎具象化的负面情绪也随之淡去，天童觉在修复结束后留下了安眠的精神调节，精疲力尽的五色工在他怀里睡着了，天童觉费力地挪动身子，五色工的性器从他体内滑出，带出了混杂着两个人体液的黏腻的稠液，天童觉脸一红，陷入了一分钟的贤者时间，然后颤颤巍巍的下了床。

五色工的手还紧紧的抓着他的一只手腕，天童觉只能扯过床单大概擦了一下还在沿着大腿往下流的液体，然后艰难的单手给两个人穿上了裤子，被五色工撕破的他的衣服被丢在床下，天童觉犹豫了一下披上了五色工的衣服，双腿还没有恢复力气，天童觉靠着五色工坐下，摸了一下他的脑门确认五色工已经基本退烧后松了口气。

天童觉拿过提前放在一边的通讯器，告诉濑见英太修复工作基本完成且两个人都没有危险，濑见英太很快回复三十分钟后会派人来处理后续。天童觉听着五色工平稳的呼吸，自己也终于渐渐放松下来，抬手轻柔的擦去他眼角的眼泪，五色工抓着他手腕的手用了很大的力气，天童觉叹了口气，那里肯定会留下一个青紫的痕迹，但是低头看到自己从脖颈到腰到处都是吻痕，天童觉突然觉得手腕这点痕迹也不算什么。

五色工不知道梦到了什么，皱着眉低声喊天童觉的名字，天童觉侧躺下来，把五色工搂到自己怀里，用自己的气息包裹着他，五色工在他怀里蹭了蹭。

“愛してる”

天童觉睁大眼睛，五色工微弱的尾音埋在了他的怀里，他愣了片刻，轻轻吻了吻五色工的额头，然后笑着搂紧了他。

“いつまでもあなたを愛しています”


End file.
